


Faked Death

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Virgil Sanders is dead. Or he made everyone believe he is
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Faked Death

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this https://sanders-sides-uncorrect-quotes.tumblr.com/post/644241581309919232/he-would

Virgil sighed and finished making sure everything was all set. 

A corpse had been hung from the stairs, a rope tied around it’s neck. Dark eyeshadow below the cold vacant eyes. Virgil’s hoodie adorned on it too. Overall the dead corpse could have been Virgil.

That would be if Virgil wasn’t standing next to the stairs setting everything up. He sighed finishing his note. His ‘final’ note… but it had to be realistic. Everything had to be perfect. Nobody could know this wasn’t real, especially not them... Virgil looked in a mirror and sighed, he hoped this all worked. He dropped the note then walked out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. He adjusted his new jacket as he walked out and left. 

Now…. now Virgil had to wait.

It took only a day for the body to be discovered. 

Logan had gone over Virgil’s apartment and used his key to unlock the door. “Virgil?” He called out walking in when he was hit with a stench of death. He looked up and his heart shattered. “Vi-Virgil…” he whispered, his sight blurred by his tears. His boyfriend was dead… Logan managed to pull himself together long enough to call 911. He stared at the body as he explained the situation. As soon as the operator was off the line he broke down. He should’ve known if Virgil felt this way, he could’ve been there to prevent this… but he wasn’t. Logan sat there on the floor sobbing and unmoving.

Sirens didn’t blare when cops arrived, they came in silence. The corpse was taken away. 

Logan stayed. He didn’t leave. Once they had left he called their friends… their family. Everyone was devastated.

Less than a month passed, the funeral was arranged and mostly their close family and friends invited.

Virgil heard about his funeral and wouldn’t miss it. He arrived getting out of his car with a bouquet of black roses. His hair no longer a jet black and purple but a light brown, his eyes not brown but blue from contacts. He didn’t dress emo at all but currently in a black suit like all others attending. Virgil walked to the gathering by the pit in the ground.

Patton stood there sobbing. Completely broken down.

Though nobody was completely composed.

Logan was stone cold with his expression, but unfocused, not within the moment.

Roman stood supporting Patton and crying with him.

Remus stood away from the group just staring.

Random work colleges and others were around the funeral too.

Virgil sighed, it was a good turnout… more than he would’ve expected, though he hadn’t ever really talked to many of them before. 

Everyone quietly payed their respects pausing when another attendee showed up, late.

Janus walked over rushed looking concerned he went over and saw the coffin before glancing around, “he… Virgil’s actually dead?” He asked softly only to receive nods. Janus stared and looked back at everyone before stepping to the side. He would’ve come sooner, he had just been so busy and hadn’t thought much of it. But… Virgil was dead.

Virgil went up after awhile, after everyone had gone already, dropping the bouquet on the coffin before stepping back and turning to the crowd, “may I say a few words.”

Patton didn’t even glance up, just nodding.

Though most looked skeptical, confused, questioning who Virgil was.

Virgil nodded, “Virgil Sanders is dead. But in death he lives on, away from the struggles of the world, flying away from here… he’s very very very dead, super dead bu-“

Logan put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, “if your speech is only to disrespect the dead, go.”

Virgil sighed walking away. His speech served its purpose, sending its message to who it needed to go. Virgil walked to his car and got in sighing. This was for the best. If he could he wouldn’t have faked his death, if he could he would’ve told his friends, but he couldn’t risk it, he couldn’t risk them.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have multiple chapters


End file.
